doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Armando Réndiz
Veracruz, México |ingreso_doblaje = 1986 (33 años) |familiares = |pais = México |estado = Activo |voz = Grave |demo = Exorcista_(1973)_Arzobispo_Michael_(ARendiz).ogg |edad = |nacionalidad = Mexicano |sexo = Masculino |sindicato = ANDA}} [[Archivo:Batmaniniciad|thumb|230px|'Armando Réndiz' como Alfred Pennyworth (Min: 0:13).]] Maurice-1.png|Maurice en la franquicia de Madagascar, su personaje más conocido. GranPatriarca.png|El Gran Patriarca en Dragon Ball Z y Dragon Ball Z Kai, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. SPM-DrOctopus.png|Otto Octavius / Dr. Octopus en la serie de los 90s de Spider-Man, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Cog_colonelvictorhoffman_universe_540x540-d9b5fac5f2544c1a97499ed5e4609ac7.jpg|Coronel Victor Hoffman en la saga de videojuegos Gears of War, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Sam_Melnick.jpg|Sam Jillius en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio. GrandpaLouieAWG02.png|Abuelo Louie Watterson en El increíble mundo de Gumball (Temps. 3 - 6) RobertHanson G&F.jpg|Robert Hanson en Grace and Frankie. Raymond Tusk.png|Raymond Tusk en House of Cards (Temps. 2 - 5). Alfred Pennyworthbi.jpg|Alfred Pennyworth (Michael Caine) en Batman inicia. Ben-ESHA.png|Tio Ben (Martin Sheen) en El sorprendente Hombre Araña. Papá Pitufo Los Pitufos (pelicula).png|Papá Pitufo en Los Pitufos y en su secuela. Tímido.png|Tímido en el redoblaje de Blanca Nieves y los siete enanos. Kapitan.png|Skipper Riley en Aviones, Aviones 2: Equipo de rescate y Vita-Minabono. Anunciador Cub.png|Anunciador Cub en Cars Toons: Disparates de Mate: Mate Monster Truck. Josh - Cars 2.png|Cabo Josh Colant en Cars 2: Una nueva aventura sobre ruedas. Chunk - TS3R.png|Chunk en Toy Story 3. Lou-lo-duca-bee-movie-18.8.jpg|Lou Lo Duca en Bee Movie: La historia de una abeja. Carl Turbo.PNG|Carl en Turbo. Sr.BloomsberryJEC2.png|Sr. Bloomsberry en Jorge, el curioso 2: Siguiendo a sus amigos. Mosca quejándose por su dinero - BL.png|Mosca quejándose por su dinero en Bichos: Una aventura en miniatura. Insecto autobús - BL.png|Insecto autobús también en Bichos: Una aventura en miniatura. MayordomoIJIII.gif|Mayordomo (Vernon Dobtcheff) en Indiana Jones y la última cruzada (redoblaje). Bing.png|Bing en Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po. Santa Expreso.gif|Santa Claus en El Expreso Polar. Kerim.jpg|Kerim Bey (Pedro Armendáriz) en 007: Desde Rusia con amor (redoblaje). 118356.jpg|Dr. O'Shay en Astroboy (2003). Popsjohnny.gif|Pops (1ª voz) en Johnny Bravo. Chester_KND.png|Chester (1ª voz) en KND: Los chicos del barrio. MHCHwr (9).png|Sr. Hackington "Hack" en la serie y películas de Monster High. Poderoso tuerto.png|El poderoso tuerto en El zapatero y la princesa (Versión VHS). Ga'hoole Bubo.png|Bubo en Ga'hoole: La leyenda de los Guardianes. Iguanadon TLBT3.jpg|Iguanadon en La tierra antes del tiempo III: El tiempo de la gran entrega. Kosh TLBT3.jpg|Kosh también en La tierra antes del tiempo III: El tiempo de la gran entrega. Hypacrosaurus TLBT3.jpeg|Hypacrosaurus también en La tierra antes del tiempo III: El tiempo de la gran entrega. Padre de Cera TLBT5.jpg|Padre de Cera (Topsy) en La tierra antes del tiempo V: La isla misteriosa. Yar.png|Yar en Dinosaurio. Alcalde DGZ.png|Alcalde de Ciudad Satán también en Dragon Ball Z. Hombre torneo.png|Hombre del torneo que habla con Babidi (ep. 242) también en Dragon Ball Z. Kaio Oeste.png|Kaiosama del Oeste también en Dragon Ball Z (epis. 278-279). Grandpa Son Gohan - DB Uranai Baba Saga.png|Abuelo Gohan en Dragon Ball Z Kai y en algunas películas de la franquicia Dragón Ball. GordonCom2.gif|Comisionado Gordon en Batman regresa (Ambos doblajes). Brutal Howell.gif|Brutus "Brutal" Howell en Milagros inesperados. E8eb35df7d3c13871b1955df365c4329.jpg|Líder capa roja en Ojos bien cerrados. FightClub 179Pyxurz.jpg|Detective Stern en El club de la pelea. Arzobispo michael tese.png|Arzobispo Michael en el redoblaje de El exorcista. BazeMalbusRO.png|Baze Malbus en Rogue One: Una historia de Star Wars. Dr. Wonka.jpeg|Dr. Wilbur Wonka (Christopher Lee) en Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate. Ozzelv.jpg|Almirante Kendal Ozzel en el redoblaje de Star Wars Episodio V: El imperio contraataca. Boba Fett HS Fathead.png|Boba Fett en el doblaje especial de Star Wars Episodio V: El imperio contraataca. SBcaSloan.png|Sloan (Morgan Freeman) en Se busca. ADRIAN.jpg|Adrian en Huge in France: Anónimo otra vez. Creedy.jpg|Sr. Creedy en V de venganza. 8188-29116.jpg|Sir. John Talbot (Anthony Hopkins) en El hombre lobo. 5252-26181.jpg|General Ross en Hulk. Star tek(2) -1c.jpg|Wolf en Viaje a las estrellas: La nueva generación (segunda mitad de la serie). RF3SrBoswell.png|Sr. Boswell en Rápido y furioso: Reto Tokio. 25310-18163.jpg|Jefe de Taberna en el redoblaje de Star Wars Episodio IV: Una nueva esperanza. Ecliptor.jpg|Ecliptor (Lex Lang) en Power Rangers: En el Espacio. Carl ZL01.png|Carl en Zeke y Luther. JefePolicíaHES1971.png|Jefe de Policía en el segundo redoblaje de Harry el Sucio. Mifune Matrix3.gif|Capitán Mifune en Matrix revoluciones. Bane Matrix2.gif|Bane en Matrix recargado. EdgarJacobi.jpg|Edgar Jacobi / Moloch the Mystic en Watchmen: Los vigilantes. Comisary Frank.png|Comisionado Frank en Gremlins. 102873809 o-2.jpg|Dr. Wilbur Wonka en Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate. Francis Guinan as Master Pakku.jpg|Maestro Agua en El último maestro del aire. Thompson ORojo.gif|Tnte. Comandante Thompson en La caza del Octubre Rojo. SheriffPruitt.jpg|Sheriff Pruitt (Brett Rice) en Súper 8. 16037-20093.gif|Capitán Quiggle en True Romance. Epk0106Archie.jpg|Archie en Pokémon Advanced Generation. Gozaburo Kaiba.png|Gozaburo Kaiba en Yu-Gi-Oh!. Miyagi (MB).png|Miyagi en Megalo Box. Muto (JG).png|Coronel Mutō en Joker Game. Kurt von Rudersdorf saga.png|Kurt von Rudersdorf en Saga of Tanya the Evil. Korinmaru Ajiro (KA).jpg|Korinmaru Ajiro en Kengan Ashura. Rumbs.png|Rumbs en La visión de Escaflowne. Mushin.png|Maestro Mushin en Inuyasha. Worton8.jpg|Worton Ventus en Bakugan: El Surgimiento de Mechtanium. EMH-Lider.png|El Lider en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta (Temp. 1). GLEN.jpg|Glenn en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo. Bm lars.jpg|Lars también en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo. Grandpa.png|Abuelo en Caillou. 10 Sr. Finis Everglot.jpg|Sr. Finis Everglot en El cadáver de la novia. Juez Roy Spleen.jpg|Juez Roy Spleen en Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy. IB-Strickland.png|Director Strickland en Estoy en la banda. Wheatley-RNCD.png|Ken Wheatley en Jurassic World: El reino caído. DodoAIW10.png|Uilleam / Dodo en Alicia en el país de las maravillas (2010). X-M5CapitánNaval.png|Capitán naval (Michael Ironside) en X-Men: Primera generación. TBC Andy's father.png|El Padre de Andy en el redoblaje de El club de los cinco. TWS-DrList.png|Dr. List en Capitán América y el soldado del invierno. Winston Churchill Rod Taylor Bastardos sin Gloria.png|Winston Churchill en Bastardos sin gloria. Quincy Jones.png|Quincy Jones en Fantasía 2000. La dimensión desconocida-serie de TV -1a1.jpg|Narrador (Rod Serling, redoblaje de algunos episodios) de La dimensión desconocida. BBBHank.png|Hank en la película de Bumblebee. Snapshot 60 (3).png|Sr. Rivetti en Tortugas Ninja (2014). Adam Shadowchild.jpg|Adam Shadowchild en Paul. Dr-jumba-jookiba-stitch-9.78.jpg|Jumba en ¡Stitch!. Fidelius NiNoKuni.png| en Ni No Kuni: El otro mundo. Enoch.jpg|Enoch (ep. 11) en Ben 10. Dr. Animo pose.png|Dr. Aloysius James Animo en Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena, Ben 10: Omniverse y Ben 10 (2016). Rook da.png|Rook Da en Ben 10: Omniverse. Inspector 13.png|Inspector 13 en Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena. Krusty.png|Krusty, el payaso en Los Simpson (algunos episodios). Chowder Árbol.jpg|Árbol en Chowder. Ernie-devlin-harvey-birdman-attorney-at-law-2.27.jpg|Ernie Devlin en Harvey Birdman, abogado. Ras pu tin.png|Rasputin, la rana loca en Tortugas Ninja (2012). Dr-gillman-hotel-transylvania-the-series.png|Dr. Gillman en Hotel Transylvania: La serie. Skipper.jpeg|Skipper Shelton en ¡Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A. (Temp. 2). Caballero extrahuevordinario.png|Viejo Caballero en Un show más (Temp. 4). Sheriff-johnson-hot-wheels-battle-force-5-2.48.jpg|Sheriff Johnson en Hot Wheels Battle Force 5. LBMammoth CDD.png|LB. Mammoth en Los gatos no bailan. Sarge.png|Sargento en Valiant. GeorgeCliffordPelicula.jpg|George Wolfsbottom en Clifford, el gran perro colorado: La película. Mr camacho.png|Sr. Camacho en ¡Oye Arnold!. William-shakespeare-gnomeo-and-juliet-20.4.jpg|William Shakespeare en Gnomeo y Julieta. Ghost- la sombra del amor-2q.jpg|Lyle Ferguson en Ghost: La sombra del amor. Ghost-la sombra del amor-2c.jpg|Sacerdote en funeral también en Ghost: La sombra del amor. El padrino-1972-1g.jpg|Nazorine en El Padrino (Redoblaje). Jay leno eldls-lbdb2.png|Jay Leno en El libro de las sombras: La bruja de Blair 2. Sacerdote phbr.jpg|Sacerdote en Pearl Harbor. Policia Elemento.jpeg|Policía en El quinto elemento. William T. Smith.gif|Piloto F-16 en Armageddon. QAAN Turistas.png|Turistas en Querida, agrandé al niño. WW17fotografo.png|Fotógrafo en Mujer Maravilla (2017). 9433-14804.gif|Ministro (Stephen King) en Cementerio de mascotas. StevenSpielbergAP.gif|Steven Spielberg en Austin Powers en Goldmember. PirataConSombrero.JPG|Pirata con sombrero en Mike, Lu y Og. Viejogruñon.jpg|Viejo Rivers en Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios. Santa claus - tuff puppy.png|Santa Claus en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto. Lester - tuf puppy.png|Lester también en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto. Policia koala - tuff puppy.JPG|Policía Koala también en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto. Michael Crane - tuff puppy.png|Michael Crane y también en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto. Supercampeones.jpg|Locutor de los partidos en el anime Supercampeones y sus películas. TBC Presentation.png|Hizo la presentación de El club de los cinco. Michael_Caine_2017.jpg|Es la voz habitual del actor Michael Caine. Ian McShane.jpg|También es la voz habitual de Ian McShane. LimaDuarte.jpg|También es la voz habitual del actor brasileño Lima Duarte. Armando Réndiz (Nació el 22 de septiembre de 1937) es un locutor y actor de doblaje mexicano con más de 30 años en el ámbito. Es mejor conocido por doblar a Maurice en la franquicia de Madagascar, Otto Octavius / Dr. Octopus en Spider-Man, El Gran Patriarca en Dragon Ball Z y Dragon Ball Z Kai, Coronel Victor Hoffman en la saga de videojuegos Gears of War, Louie en El increíble mundo de Gumball, Sam Jillius en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio, Robert Hanson en Grace and Frankie, Raymond Tusk en House of Cards, entre muchos otros. Además de también doblar a actores de la talla de Ted Levine, Michael Caine, Robert Forster e Ian McShane. Biografía Originario de Veracruz, estado de Veracruz, y llegó a la Ciudad de México en el año 1957. Su preparación actoral la realizó en el Instituto Andrés Soler (1966-1968), perteneciente a la Asociación Nacional de Actores (ANDA); además, estudió locución de radio y televisión. Sus estudios académicos incluyen la Licenciatura en Derecho Penal. Ingresó dentro de la especialidad del doblaje de voz en el año 1986. A la par de doblaje, Armando se ha desarrollado profesionalmente en la radio. Actualmente, combina su trabajo en doblaje, con la televisión y la locución comercial. Filmografía Películas Michael Caine * Alfred Pennyworth en Batman inicia * Alfred Pennyworth en Batman: El caballero de la noche (trailers) * John Cutter en El gran truco (versión Warner/TV/Netflix) * Henry Lair en Lazos de familia Ian McShane * Ron Parfitt en Furia cubana * Frank Powell en Hot Rod: Saltando el destino * Merriman Lyon en Los seis signos de la luz * Brinkman en Agente Cody Banks (1° doblaje) Alan Arkin * Henry Cimoli en Spenser confidencial (2020) * Rance Holloway en El increíble Burt Wonderstone (2013) * Mitch Planko, Sr. en Si fueras yo (2011) Ted Levine * Ken Wheatley en Jurassic World: El reino caído (2018) * Detective Lou Toback en Gángster americano * General Woodman en Evolución Robert Forster * General Edward Clegg en Londres bajo fuego * Robert "Bob" Bold en Autómata * Jack en Guerra de dragones Jeffrey Tambor * Quince en ¿Conoces a Joe Black? * Adam Shadowchild en Paul * Alan Blanchard en El gran escándalo Richard Jenkins * Earl Huttinger en Dicen por ahí... * Agente Boshane en Irene, yo y mi otro yo * Victor en La llave mágica Eddie Jones * Samuel en Alma de héroes * Buddy Wallace en Sneakers * Earl en Dancer, Texas Martin Sheen * Frank en Buscando un amigo para el fin del mundo * Tío Ben Parker en El sorprendente Hombre Araña Bruce McGill * Teniente Brooks en Un novato en apuros * Walter Hagen en Leyendas de vida Craig T. Nelson * Martin en 30 días para ir a la cárcel * James Salinger en Los hombres de negocios Terence Stamp * Arthur Harris en Balada para un ángel * Thompson en Los agentes del destino Patrick Stewart * Rey Ricardo Corazón de León en Las locas aventuras de Robin Hood (2ª versión) * Dr. Jonas en El complot Forest Whitaker * Ker en Batalla final: Tierra * Ira en Donde viven los monstruos Rade Serbedzija * Tibor en Euroviaje censurado * Andrei Strasser en Joe Brian Cox * Robert McKee en El ladrón de orquídeas * Douglas Baxter en The Flying Scotsman Len Cariou * Hank en Bumbleblee * Ray Nichols en Las confesiones del Sr. Schmidt * Charles White en Momento crítico Malcolm McDowell * O.B. Keeler en Bobby Jones, la historia de un campeón * Gangster 55 en El gángster número 1 Alan Blumenfeld * Sr. Williamson en Pathology (Segunda versión) * Larry en Viernes 13 parte 6: Jason Vive Bill Smitrovich * Thompson en Control total * Juez Franks en Una idea brillante Charles Dance * Thomas en Inframundo: El despertar * Rey Tallious en Una loca aventura medieval Dan Hedaya * Richard Nixon en Aventuras en la Casa Blanca * Gene Salvatore en Por amor o por dinero Marco St. John * Inspector Laborde en Mi novio es un ladrón (versión Netflix) * Jimmy Cavello en Estado de gracia Morgan Freeman * Sloan en Se busca * Jim en Violencia en la tempestad (redoblaje) Jonathan Winters * Papá Pitufo en Los Pitufos 2 * Papá Pitufo en Los Pitufos Tom Wilkinson * Stephen en El último beso * Charles Cornwallis en El patriota Andy Romano * Almirante Bates en Alerta máxima 2 * Almirante Bates en Alerta máxima (doblaje original) Otros * Hank (Len Cariou) en Bumblebee (2018) * Fotógrafo en Mujer Maravilla (2017) * Baze Malbus (Jiang Wen) en Rogue One: Una historia de Star Wars (2016) * Carl Pronger (Kevin Dunn) en Espiando a los vecinos (2016) * Tío Oggie (Nicholas Amer) en Miss Peregrine y los niños peculiares (2016) * Director Kent (Phil Reeves) en Un espía y medio (2016) * Vice Master Henry Jackson (Richard Johnson) en El hombre que conocía el infinito (2015) * Primer ministro (Vuthichard Photphurin) en Sin escape (2015) * Vigilante de gobierno (Jackson Pyle) en Los 4 fantásticos (2015) * Pepper adulto / Narrador (Barry Ford) en El gran pequeño (2015) * Jack Rainier (Adrian Sparks) en La noche del demonio: Capítulo 3 (2015) * Khan Mubi (Shelly Desai) en Héroe de centro comercial 2 (2015) * Solomon (Adi Handac) en El Rey Escorpión 4: La llave del poder (2015) * Earl Morgan (John Amos) en Un tipo rudo 3 (2015) * Ratchit (Ian Reddington) en El misterioso secreto de la caja de Midas (2014) * Dr. Kelp (Colin Mochrie) en Beethoven y el tesoro del pirata (2014) * Abuelo Cliff (Richard Jones) en Boyhood: Momentos de una vida (2014) * Juez Warren (Ken Howard) en El juez (2014) * Pequeño John (Shawn Fitzgibbon) en El justiciero (2014) * Sr. Rivetti (Chance Kelly) en Tortugas Ninja (2014) * Dr. List (Henry Goodman) en Capitán América y el Soldado del Invierno (2014) * Sam (Jerry Adler) en Recuerda este domingo (2013) * Dr. William Bowman (Philip Baker Hall) en Malas palabras (2013) * Jonus Ray (John McConnell) (versión 20th Century Fox) / Bartolomeo (John C. Klein) (versión Buena Vista) en 12 años esclavo (2013) * Lewis Habberman (Stephen Root) en El llanero solitario (2013) * André Pinget (Niels Arestrup) en Perder la razón (2012) * Senador Bluff Wade (Wayne Duvall) en Lincoln (2012) * Hombre (Phil Hendrie) en Bienvenido a los 40 (2012) * Padre Shakalu (Abdoulaye NGom) en Ése es mi hijo (2012) * Abuelo Harold (Michael Ensign) en Eternamente comprometidos (2012) * Capitán Camp (J.K. Simmons) en Contrabando (2012) * Monseñor Forcade (Rufus) en El milagro de Lourdes (2011) * Peabo Bryson / J. Randy Taraborrelli en Michael Jackson: la vida de un ídolo (2011) * John R (Richard Goteri) en Setup (2011) * Lester (Stephen Henderson) en Robo en las alturas (2011) * Capitán naval (Michael Ironside) en X-Men: Primera generación (2011) * Cosmonauta Dimitri (Elya Baskin) en Transformers: El lado oscuro de la luna (2011) * Warden Parks (Patrick Lyster) en Death Race 2: La leyenda de Frankenstein (2011) * Sheriff Pruitt (Brett Rice) en Súper 8 (2011) * Liu Yu-Tian (Anthony Wong Chau-Sang) en La leyenda de Chen Zen (2010) * Walter Weed (Tom Berenger) en La última carta 2: El baile de los asesinos (2010) * Dodo (Michael Gough) en Alicia en el país de las maravillas (2010) * Sir John Talbot (Anthony Hopkins) en El hombre lobo (2010) *Winston Churchill (Rod Taylor) en Bastardos sin gloria (2009) * Carl Goelder (Kevin McNally) en Operación Valquiria (2009) * General Munson (Stephen Leeder) en X-Men orígenes: Wolverine (2009) * Monseñor Godlewski (Paul Freeman) en Hijos de la guerra (2009) * Periodista (Mark Docherty) en El arte de matar 2: La traición (2008) * Palmer (David Rasche) en Quémese después de leerse (2008) * Voces adicionales en El curioso caso de Benjamin Button (2008) (versión Warner) * Jon Kirshenbaum (Gerry Becker) en Seduciendo a un extraño (2007) * Vadim Nezhinski (Alex Veadov) en La noche es nuestra (2007) * Recepcionista de la oficina 86 (John Mann) en Los últimos días del planeta Tierra (2006) * Ivan Yugorsky (John Noble) en El día del crimen (2006) * Anciano / Doctor (Karl Johnson) en El ilusionista (2006) * Sr. Ramón (Enrique Muñoz) en Nacho Libre (2006) * Lord Lyman (Julian Glover) en Amor y muerte (2006) * Sr Boswell (Brian Goodman) en Rápido y furioso: Reto Tokio (2006) * Capitán Sam McKeon (Tom Butler) en Serpientes a bordo (2006) * Fields (Jude Ciccolella) en Las torres gemelas (2006) * Leonidas (Meat Loaf) en Venganza de sangre (2005) * Sr. Branch (Ralph Alderman) en Golpe de suerte (2005) * Dr. Wonka (Christopher Lee) en Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate (2005) * Sr. Pullman (Barry Corbin) en Los Dukes de Hazzard (2005) * General Shepherd (Ed Lauter) en Invasión 2: El héroe de la federación (2004) * Salanio (John Sessions) en El mercader de Venecia (2004) * Rey Herodes (Philip Dunbar) en Judas (2004) * Frank Castle Sr. (Roy Scheider) en El castigador (2004) * Capitán Mifune (Nathaniel Lees) en Matrix revoluciones (2003) * Bane (Ian Bliss) / Agente Jhonson (Daniel Bernhardt) en Matrix recargado (2003) * Dr. Campbell (Tom Butler) en Freddy contra Jason (2003) * Harry Zordich (David Parker) en Robando la navidad (2003) * General Ross (Sam Elliott) en Hulk (2003) * Robert Brewster (David Andrews) en Terminator 3: La rebelión de las máquinas (2003) * Rowland (Peter Boyle) en Las aventuras de Pluto Nash (2002) * Sacerdote (Ron Harper) / Lowell Thomas en noticias para cine (sólo voz) en Pearl Harbor (2001) * Sargento de policía (Kevin McClarnon) en Los visitantes (2001) * Cuadro (Miles Richardson) en Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal (2001) * Kasuhiro Takanawa "La Cebra" (Yoshi Oida) en Un policía francés en Japón (2001) * Wade (Leon Rippy) en El ataque de las arañas (2001) * Carl Henry (Burt Reynolds) en Alta velocidad (2001) (2ª versión) * Sr. Turner (Richard Schiff) en Mi nombre es Sam (2001) * Sam Morgan (Cliff Bemis) en Niñera por accidente: La historia continúa (2001) * Mudduck (Ned Beatty) en Yo era una rata (2001) * Papá King (Mike Hodge) en Boycott (2001) * Jay Leno / Voz en TV (un loop) en El libro de las sombras: La bruja de Blair 2 (2000) * Doc Thompson (Henry Polic II) en El juicio del viejo Drum (2000) * Calvin Canboro (Joseph Ziegler) en Tribulación, el momento de la decisión (2000) * Robert (James Naughton) en La verdad acerca de Jane (2000) * Bob Riley (Stanley Anderson) en Mi encuentro conmigo (2000) * Embajador Mourain (Ben Kingsley) en Reglas de combate (2000) * David Nidd (Rick Demas) en Revelación, el dia de los milagros (1999) * Sr. Breen (J. Douglas Stuart) en Road Rage (1999) * Reportero (Ted Friend) en El tren atómico (1999) * Él mismo (Abbie Hoffman) en Los 60s (1999) * Monseñor (William Young) en El quinto infierno (1999) * Lider capa roja (Leon Vitali) en Ojos bien cerrados (1999) * Hosea Williams (L. Warren Young) en El día que se marchó en Selma (1999) * Alexander Dane / Dr. Lazarus (Alan Rickman) en Héroes fuera de órbita (1999) * Brutus "Brutal" Howell (David Morse) en Milagros inesperados (1999) * Moony (Tony Darrow) en Analízame (1999) * Ruby (George C. Scott) en Gloria (1999) * Gerente del hotel / Vendedor (Ritchie Singer) en Ciudad en tinieblas (1998) * Skep Devers (John Roselius) en Con Air: Riesgo en el aire (1998) * Alguacil (Danny Darst) en El engaño (1998) * Piloto F-16 (William T. Smith) en Armageddon (1998) * Capitán Harold Barnes (Peter Coyote) en La esfera (1998) * Jim Kalla (James Earl Jones) en La Segunda Guerra Civil (1997) * Juez Marshall Stevens (Jason Bernard) en Mentiroso, Mentiroso (1997) * Elmer (Larry Drake) en Bean: El nombre del desastre (1997) * Alguacil en Sé lo que hicieron el verano pasado (1997) * Policía en conducto de ventilación (Sam Douglas) / Voces adicionales en El quinto elemento (1997) * Ronald Reagan / Reportero de televisión en El Chacal (1997) * Roger Trilling (Colin Fox) en La luz del día (1996) * Presidente de los Estados Unidos (Cliff Robertson) en Escape de Los Ángeles (1996) * Presentación / Voces adicionales en Primer impacto (1996) * Trowbridge Bowers (Harve Presnell) en Un elefante llamado Vera (1996) * Branch Rickey (Edward Herrmann) en El alma del juego (1996) * Dr. Botkin (David Warner) en Rasputín (1996) * Maestro Tchi (Chang Ching Peng Chaplin) / Cantinero (Gordon Masten) en The Quest (1996) (3ª versión) * Secretario de Defensa Charles White (Len Cariou) en Momento crítico (1996) * Sr. Ortega (Marcelo Tubert) en Terror bajo la tierra 2 (1996) (Redoblaje) * Lord Chamberlain (Martin Matthews) en El regreso de Annie (1995) * Timothy Taylor (Dean O'Gorman) en Bonjour Timothy (1995) * Sr. Smith (Christopher Walken) en Nick of Time (1995) * Lector de noticias (Dennis Richmond) / Cocinero en TV en El imitador (1995) * Gabriel Marie (Serge Merlin) en La ciudad de los niños perdidos (1995) * Richard Valeriani en Marea roja (1995) * Doc Hakings (Gary Busey) en Cacería sangrienta (1994) * Albert (Ardon Bess) en Juicio por jurado popular (1994) * Noah Banes (Frank Langella) en Junior (1994) * Narrador de juego de Baseball en 3 ninjas al rescate (1994) * Larry Trumann (Anthony Heald) en El cliente (1994) * Santos (Mike Moroff) en El regreso de los muertos vivientes: Parte III (1993) * Voz en TV en Una novia sin igual (1993) * Fotógrafo (Arnold Stang) en Daniel el travieso (1993) (doblaje original) * Reverendo Hollings (John Bennes) en Los niños del maíz 2: El sacrificio final (1993) * Barrington Coolidge (Winston Stona) / Inserto final en Jamaica bajo cero (1993) * Capitán Quiggle (Ed Lauter) en True Romance (1993) * Voces adicionales / Insertos en Un policía y medio (1993) * Capitán Healy (Steve Kahan)/ Líder de escuadrón (Paul Perri) en El Demoledor (1993) * Reportero (John Drummond) / Copeland (Eddie Bo Smith Jr.) / Voces adicionales en El fugitivo (1993) * Presidente del partido mayoritario (Stefan Gierasch) / Voces diversas en Dave (1993) (doblaje original) * Hans Zarba (Robert Davi) en El hijo de la Pantera Rosa (1993) * Señor Smith (Eric Poppick) y Reportero canal 13 (Rick Plastina) en Héroe accidental (1992) * Comisionado James Gordon (Pat Hingle) en Batman regresa (1992) (doblaje original/redoblaje) * General (Lieh Lo) en Supercop (1992) * Embajador Klingon (John Schuck) en Star Trek 6: La tierra desconocida (1991) * Estudiante de literatura en Mi primer beso (1991) (doblaje original) * Insertos en El vuelo del Intruso (1991) * Entrenador Ed Gennero (Héctor Elizondo) en El gran pelotazo (1991) * Lawrence Tibbett (Joe Baker) / Voces adicionales en Bugsy (1991) * Edmund Edwards (Garry Marshall) en Como en las telenovelas (1991) * Lyle Furgeson (Bruce Jarchow) / Cura en cementerio (Sam Tsoutsouvas) en Ghost: La sombra del amor (1990) * Comandante "Tommy" Thompson (Anthony Peck) en La caza del Octubre Rojo (1990) * Paddy (Denys Hawthorne) / Todd (Mark La Mura) en La casa rusa (1990) * Libby (Graham Jarvis) en Misery (1990) (doblaje original) * Orador (Bill Bernstein) en Crímenes y pecados (1989) * Harry Doyle (Bob Uecker) en Las ligas mayores (1989) * Mayordomo (Vernon Dobtcheff) en Indiana Jones y la última cruzada (1989) (redoblaje) * Profesor de Finanzas (Paul Benedict) y Voces adicionales en Coctel (1989) (redoblaje) * Teniente Bardolph (Richard Briers) en Enrique V (1989) * Walter Boyett (J.C. Quinn) en Turner & Hooch (1989) (Doblaje original) * Lucas Budlong (Joseph Maher) en Mi novia es una extraterrestre (1988) (redoblaje) * Insertos en Bota a mamá del tren (1987) * Payne (Jack Kehoe) / Voces adicionales en Los Intocables (1987) * Cirujano en Obsesión fatal (1986) * Dud (Grady Mathews) y Voces adicionales en El color del dinero (1986) * Frank Walker (Richard Libertini) en Fletch, el extraordinario (1984) (redoblaje) * Primer anunciador en Perfección (1985) * Padre de Andy (Ron Dean) en El club de los cinco (1985) (redoblaje) * Berlin Hughes (James T. Callaghan) en La cama ardiente (1984) * Comisario Frank (Scott Brady) en Gremlins (1984) (redoblaje) * Silas Scrooge (Nigel Davenport) en Un cuento de Navidad (1984) * Jim Fanning (Douglas Wilmer) / Insertos en 007: Contra Octopussy (1983) * Oficial imperial en Star Wars episodio VI: El regreso del Jedi (1983) (redoblaje) * Locutor de radio (Harry Maurer) en Ángel de venganza (1981) * Boba Fett (Jeremy Bulloch) / Almirante Ozzel (Michael Sheard) en Star Wars episodio V: El imperio contraataca (1980) (redoblaje) * Hombre #4 en la cantina en Solo contra el mundo (1980) * Reportero #2 (Christopher Muncke) / Reportero #3 (Harry Ditson) / Voz en TV en El nacimiento de los Beatles (1979) * Lugarteniente General Corman (G.D. Spradlin) en Apocalypse Now (1979) (redoblaje) * Voceador del parque #2 (sólo voz) en KISS contra los fantasmas del parque (1978) * Ángel guardián (Buck Henry) en El cielo puede esperar (1978) * Ezra Lieberman (Laurence Olivier) en Los niños de Brasil (1978) (redoblaje) * Dueño de la cantina (Ted Burnett) y Voz en estrella de la muerte en Star Wars episodio IV: Una nueva esperanza (1977) (redoblaje) * Narrador del programa de TV sobre lo paranormal en El exorcista II: El hereje (1977) * Max Schumacher (William Holden) en Poder que mata (1976) * Morello (Warren J. Kemmerling) en El engaño (1975) * Henry (Joe Kapp) en Un tren del infierno (1975) * Abogado del primer equipo (Raymond Bailey) en La pandilla de cupido motorizado (1974) * Jefe indio (Mel Brooks) en Locuras en el Oeste (1974) * Oscar (Murray Moston) en Mean Streets (1973) (1ª versión) * Jefe de policía (John Larch) en Harry el Sucio (1971) (redoblaje Netflix) * Voces adicionales en Belleza negra (1971) * Doctor (Ferdy Mayne) en Los amores del vampiro (1970) * Deke Thornton (Robert Ryan) en La pandilla salvaje (1969) (redoblaje) * Maddow (Russell Thorson) en La marca de la horca (1968) (doblaje original) * Policía #1 (Grant Taylor) en Cinco millones de años a la Tierra (1967) * Narrador (Paul Frees) / presentación e insertos en El enfermero (1964) * Profesor Shattuck (Alan Hewitt) en Las desventuras de Merlín Jones (1964) * Kerim Bey (Pedro Armendáriz) en 007: Desde Rusia con amor (1963) (redoblaje) * Crixo (John Ireland) en Espartaco (1960) (redoblaje) * Miembro del Club Reforma (A.E. Matthews) y Miembro del Club Reforma en La vuelta al mundo en 80 días (1956) * Jaker en Stone (2010) (3ª versión) * Voz en off de un comercial de TV en Actividad paranormal 2 (2010) * Anunciador del rodeo en El destino de un cowboy (2001) * Actor en TV en El fin del mundo (2001) * Henry en Posesiones terrenales (1999) * Voces adicionales en Sicario: Día del Soldado (2018) * Voces adicionales en Hasta el último hombre (2016) * Voces adicionales en Exorcismo en el Vaticano (2015) * Voces adicionales en Asalto a la mafia (2014) * Voces adicionales en Una familia peligrosa (2013) * Voces adicionales en La caída de la Casa Blanca (2013) * Voces adicionales en Hada por accidente (2010) * Voces adicionales en Transformers: La venganza de los caídos (2009) * Voces adicionales en Magdalena: De la vergüenza a la libertad (2007) * Voces adicionales en El día después de mañana (2004) * Voces adicionales en La vuelta al mundo en 80 días (2004) * Voces adicionales en El concurso del millón (2003) * Voces adicionales en Nancy Drew (2002) * Voces adicionales en Amélie (2001) * Voces adicionales en Bebés traviesos (2001) * Voces adicionales en Niña estrella: La historia de Shirley Temple (2001) * Voces adicionales en Rescatista de un criminal (2000) * Voces adicionales en Cupido motorizado (1997) * Voces adicionales en Celtic Pride (1996) * Voces adicionales en Algo muy personal (1996) * Voces adicionales en Terreno salvaje (1994) * Voces adicionales en Doc Hollywood (1991) (doblaje original) * Voces adicionales en El inquilino (1976) * Voces adicionales en La batalla de Inglaterra (1969) * Nazorine en El Padrino (1972) (redoblaje) Series animadas Kevin Michael Richardson * General George S. Patton en El escuadrón del tiempo * Maurice en Los pingüinos de Madagascar * Maurice en Viva el Rey Julien David Kaye * Megatron en Beast Machines * Warlord Gar en Ben 10: Omniverse John DiMaggio * Sargento Jeremy en Johnny Bravo * Bing en Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po Tom Kenny * Chester (1ª voz) en KND: Los chicos del barrio * Viejo Rivers en Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios Otros * Sr. Hack en Monster High * Dr. giliman en Hotel Transylvania: La serie * Pescadín/Pecesín en Max Steel (2013) * Juez Roy Spleen / Mago / Gepetto / Voces adicionales en Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy * Dr. Octopus en Spider-Man * Aldermach Maggotbone en Ugly Americans * Sam Jillius en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio * Ardilla en Hora de aventura * Pops / Papá del pequeño Timmy / Juez / Voces adicionales en Johnny Bravo * Humberto el duende en Buzz Lightyear del Comando Estelar * Imhotep en La momia * Abuelo en Caillou * Sambiglión en Sandokán * Herman / Voces adicionales en Nico * Krusty / Dr. Hibbert / Lou / Senador Shady Bird Johnson (Texano Rico) / Voces Adicionales en Los Simpson (Temporadas 10 a la 15) * Padre de Benson / Jan el tapizador en Un show más * Estreptojaba en Ozzy y Drix * Louie (desde la tercera temporada) en El increíble mundo de Gumball * Líder en Los Vengadores: los héroes más poderosos del planeta * Lester / Policia Koala / Santa Claus / Michael Crane / Voces diversas en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto * Sr. Camacho en ¡Oye Arnold! * Pirata con sombrero en Mike, Lu y Og * Capitán en Thomas y sus amigos * Monstruo del Pantano (última temporada, un ep.) en Coraje, el perro cobarde * Guillermo González Jr. adulto de carne y hueso (último ep.) en KND: Los chicos del barrio * Enoch (1ª voz) en Ben 10 * Dr. Animo / Rook Da (ep. 16) en Ben 10: Omniverse *Dr. Animo en Ben 10 (2016) *Dr. Lee en Los sábados secretos * Glenn / Lars en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo * Zile Zazick en Meteoro: La nueva generación * Árbol / Voces diversas en Chowder * Rey Gnomo en Los niños de Oz * General Thorton en Big Guy y Rusty el niño robot * Sr. Derosa en Las locuras de Andy * Voces diversas en Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios * Crawdad Mike / Del Stone / Ingeniero Sam / Capitán Guzmán / Bob Taylor / fantasma del baseball / Voces diversas en ¿Qué hay de nuevo, Scooby-Doo? * Skunderbelly en Duck Dodgers * Voces diversas en Padre de familia * Voces diversas en Glenn Martin, dentista * Voces diversas en South Park (Temps. 1 - 2, doblaje mexicano) * Voces diversas en Final Space Anime Junpei Takiguchi * Gran Patriarca en Dragon Ball Z * Gran Patriarca en Dragon Ball Z Kai * Abdullah en La máquina del tiempo * Musashi Miyamoto (ep. 39) en Dr. Slump Masaharu Satō * Pagos (primera voz) en Dr. Slump * Gran Patriarca (eps. 100-105) en Dragon Ball Z Masashi Hirose * Presidente en Blue Seed * Maestro en Espíritu de lucha Shōzō Iizuka * Jefe de Policía en Burn Up * Jumba en ¡Stitch! Tesshō Genda * Kurt von Rudersdorf en Saga of Tanya the Evil * Coronel Mutō en Joker Game Otros * Locutor de los partidos (voz base) en Supercampeones * Rumbs en La visión de Escaflowne * Seitaro Sakaki en Patlabor * Dragoon en Monster Rancher * Wattson (1ª voz) / Archie en Pokémon * Profesor Ochanomizu (O Shei) en Astroboy (2003) * General Yellow / Voces adicionales en Dragon Ball * Alcalde de Ciudad Satán / Voces adicionales en Dragon Ball Z * Mushin / Voces adicionales en Inuyasha * Gozaburo Kaiba en Yu-Gi-Oh! * Kinso en Crónicas Pokémon * Sirviente de Drampira (primera voz), Jefe Bully de la Preparatoria (primera voz), Asaltante de bancos y Periodista pelirrojo (Ep. 31 y 38), y Conductor del Mundo Salvaje (ep. 16) en Dr. Slump * Zile Zazic en Meteoro: La Nueva Generación * Kabu en Kirby * Paz en Corrector Yui * Tercer Hoshikage en Naruto * Worton Ventus en Bakugan * Entrenador Harada en Slam Dunk * Vasallo (ep. 1) / Lord Sheng (ep. 3) / Líder de la revuelta (ep. 4) / Terrateniente Li Shin (ep. 6) / Voces adicionales en Soul Hunter * Gordon / Pao Pu-Zi / Voces adicionales en Cowboy Bebop * Supervisor de la obra en Blue Seed * Miyagi en Megalo Box * Korinmaru Ajiro en Kengan Ashura * Representante del Emperador (ep. final) en Mazinger Z (redoblaje mexicano, versión remasterizada) Películas animadas Audu Paden * Sr. Hack en Monster High: Amor monstruoso * Sr. Hack en Monster High: Una fiesta tenebrosa * Sr. Hack en Monster High: Scaris: Ciudad del terror * Sr. Hack en Monster High: 13 Deseos Cedric the Entertainer * Maurice en Madagascar * Maurice en Madagascar 2 * Maurice en Madagascar 3: Los fugitivos Stacy Keach * Skipper Riley en Aviones * Skipper Riley en Aviones 2: Equipo de Rescate Otros * Júpiter en Isla de perros (2018) * Padre de Bo en La estrella de Belén * Padre de la novia en El profeta * Carl en Turbo * Tren de carga (Rodney Saulsberry) en La pequeña locomotora que sí pudo (2011) * General en Superman/Batman: Enemigos públicos * Papá Noel (Tom Hanks) en El Expreso Polar * El hombre numero 9 en Futurama: En el lejano y salvaje verde * Chunk en Toy Story 3 * Cabo Josh Coolant en Cars 2: Una nueva aventura sobre ruedas * Lou Lo Duca en Bee Movie: La historia de una abeja * Finis Everglot en El cadáver de la novia * Sargento en Valiant * Quincy Jones en Fantasía 2000 * Yar en Dinosaurio * Tímido en Blanca Nieves y los siete enanos (redoblaje de 2001) * L.B. Mammoth en Los gatos no bailan * Jack en Scooby-Doo y el fantasma de la bruja * Abuelito en Caillou celebra la Navidad (2003) * Turaga Dume en Bionicle 2: Leyendas de Metru-Nui (2005) * George Wolfsbottom en Clifford, el gran perro colorado: La película (2004) * Strakk en Bionicle: Renace la Leyenda (2008) * Voces adicionalss en Cuentos encantados: Sigue tus sueños * Viejo Joe en Un cuento de Navidad, la película (2001) * Coronel Rimfire en El vuelo al mundo de Piolín (2000) * El poderoso tuerto en El zapatero y la princesa (Versión VHS) (1993) * Voces adicionales en Cómo entrenar a tu dragón * Soldado imperial en Padre de familia: ¡Es una trampa! * Padre de Cera (Topsy) en La tierra antes del tiempo V: La isla misteriosa * Iguanadon / Kosh / Hypacrosaurus en La tierra antes del tiempo III: El tiempo de la gran entrega * Voces adicionales en Una familia espacial * Oficial Matute en Don Gato y su pandilla en Beverly Hills * Mosca quejándose por su dinero (Joe Ranft) y Insecto autobús en Bichos: Una aventura en miniatura (Jess Harnell) * Pingüi en Rudolph, el reno de la nariz roja * Voces adicionales en El club de los villanos con Mickey y sus amigos Películas de anime Osamu Saka * Seitaro Sakaki en Patlabor: La película * Seitaro Sakaki en Patlabor 2: La película Otros * Fidelius Astrium en Ni No Kuni: El otro mundo * Kurt von Rudersdorf en Saga of Tanya the Evil: The Movie * Straight en One Piece Gold: La película * Locutor de los partidos en Supercampeones: El reto europeo * Locutor de los partidos en Supercampeones: La venganza * Locutor de los partidos en Supercampeones: En busca de un mejor mañana * Locutor de los partidos en Supercampeones: La selección mundial juvenil * Agente de la Interpol en Street Fighter II: La película * Compañero de Ken en Techno Police 21C Cortos/Especiales animados Cedric the Entertainer * Maurice en Madly Madagascar: La pócima del amor (2013) * Maurice en Feliz Madagascar (2009) Otros * Skipper Riley (Stacy Keach) en Vita-Minabono (2014) * Anunciador Cub (Neil Crone) en Cars Toons: Disparates de Mate (corto "Mate Monster Truck") (2008) Series de TV * Monroe Fuches (Stephen Root) en Barry (serie de TV) (2019) * Adrian (André Tardieu) en Huge in France: Anónimo otra vez (2019) * Detective Vince Korzac (Bruce McGill) en Rizzoli y Isles (2010-2016) * Sidney Greene (Michael Lerner) en Glee: Buscando la fama (temp. 4) (2013) * Él mismo (David Patrick Columbia) en Chica indiscreta (2012) * Roy (Kevin Brief) en Lindas mentirosas (2011) * Capitán Leland Stottlemayer (Ted Levine) en Monk (2002-2009) * Arthur Petrelli (Robert Forster) en Héroes (2007-2008) * Sterling Norris (William Schallert) en True Blood: Sangre verdadera (temp. 1) (2008) * Ecliptor (Lex Lang) en Power Rangers: En el Espacio * Miguel Sandoval en Medium * Zach Grenier en Touching Evil * Ethan Miller en Smallville * Carl / Abuelo Waffles en Zeke y Luther * Lost ** Mark Hutton (Tim Halligan) (Temp. 1, ep. 12) ** Sargento (Graham McTavish) (Temp. 4, ep. 77) ** Padre Suárez (Juan Carlos Cantu) (Temp. 6, ep. 112) * Director Strickland en Estoy en la banda * Voces varias en Misterios sin resolver * Voces varias en MacGyver * Voces varias en CSI: En la escena del crimen * Voces adicionales en CSI: Miami * Voces adicionales en Par de Reyes * Worf (Michael Dorn) (2ª voz) en Viaje a las estrellas: La nueva generación * Miguel Angel en Los inventores (Capítulo "Galileo, en los hombros de gigantes") * Nino Schibetta ( Tony Musante ) en OZ * Voces diversas en Los videos más asombrosos del mundo * Narrador (Rod Serling) (redoblaje de algunos episodios) en La dimensión desconocida Miniseries * Dios en Los diez mandamientos (2006) * Leñador ciego (James Cosmo) en El décimo reino (2000) * Voces adicionales en Moisés (1974) Documentales * Juez en Paraíso perdido: Los homicidios de los niños de Robin Hills * Gregory en Hospital Psiquiátrico Bellevue: Por dentro * Jerry Orbach en Despertando a la bella durmiente * Gary Schwartz en America undercover: Life after life * Voces adicionales en Luz blanca, lluvia negra * Narrador en La Virgen de Guadalupe (documental para Discovery Channel, emitido el 12 de diciembre del 2011 a razón del festejo del "Día de la Virgen" en México) * Ron Shelton en Losers Telenovelas y series brasileñas Lima Duarte * Senador Victório Vianna en Puerto de los Milagros * Miguel María Coelho en El sabor de la pasión * Alfonso Lambertini en El color del pecado * Murat Güney en Bellísima * Bento (3ª fase) en Amazonia * Viriato en Deseo prohibido * Shankar Sundrani en India, una historia de amor * Coronel Max en Río del destino Paulo César Grande * Severino Ramos Bandeira en Vidas en juego * Bernardo Ramos en ¡Victoria! * Haniel en La tierra prometida Nelson Xavier * Sebastián Ferreira da Silva en Señora del destino * Santiago en América (participación especial) Sebastião Vasconcelos * Tío Abdul en El clon * Felício en La mestiza Otros * Sr. Chico (Jonas Mello) en La esclava Isaura * Augusto (Carlos Vereza) en Niña moza * Jonathan (John Herbert) en Terra Esperanza * Gonzaga (Marcos Caruso) en Presencia de Anita * Carlos Laranjeira (Paulo Hesse) en Paraíso tropical * Waldemar Nascimento (Fulvio Stefanini) en Dos caras * Sargento Valfrido (Celso Frateschi) en Asuntos internos * Señor Wilson (Luiz Serra) en La vida sigue Series web * Voces adicionales en Los guerreros valientes Videojuegos Jamie Alcroft * General Victor Hoffman en Gears of War * General Victor Hoffman en Gears of War 2 * General Victor Hoffman en Gears of War 3 Otros * Dr. Ludvig Maxis en Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 * Iron Mike Wilcox en Days Gone Espectáculos * "La Rosa de Guadalupe" - Doctor (2008) Agradecimientos * Salvador Nájar - Foto tomada de su cuenta de Facebook. Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA Categoría:Actores de los años 2020